retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Season 2 (1993) Production for Season 2 of Barney & Friends began in March 1993, and continued through August 1993, while three episodes of Season 1 were being released on VHS. Season 2 was announced with a new sponsor (Kimberly Clark) on August 23, 1993. These episodes originally aired from September 27, 1993 to October 20, 1993. Many things have changed -- the entire set (from the playground to the classroom), the Barney Bag, the Barney doll, and the costumes of Barney and Baby Bop. There is also a new main character -- B.J. Most of the entire cast from Season 1 also returns. There's some new songs, like "I Like Autumn", "My Yellow Blankey", "The Library", and several more others. Episodes Falling for Autumn! It's time for the annual Fall Festival. Barney and the kids use the Barney Bag to prepare for the party. Lots of fun activities are done here, like spreading peanut butter on pinecones and rolling them in birdseed, a "peanut race", and building a scarecrow. Grandparents are Grand! The children learn a valuable lesson about how important family is. Derek's grandfather and Kathy's grandmother are featured as the gang learn a family is love. In this episode, we get to hear a radio show from the time of Derek's grandfather. May I Help You? Barney teaches the children about being "good helpers" and good manners. The kids take turns at school being the classroom helper. They also learn about good manners when they act out the "Three Billy Goats Gruff." Red, Blue and Circles Too! The focus is shapes and colors. Barney shows the children they surrounded by a variety of interesting shapes and beautiful colors. Flags, hoops and sponge painting help the kids learn while having fun. In this episode, Tina breaks her arm after climbing a tree and falling off. Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! Shawn is playing in the classroom when he spots a large furry friend in the hallway. The kids quickly learn Clarence the Goose has run away from Mother Goose. Mother Goose and the gang recite their favorite rhymes to lure Clarence back. Derek comes up with a plan that has everyone help catch Clarence so Mother Goose can get her book to the library. The same old Mother Goose from "Let's Help Mother Goose!" returns in this episode. Hoo's in the Forest? Kathy is reading the book "Good-Night, Owl" and wishes she could visit the animals in the forest. Barney uses his magic to whisk the children away to the woods where they see a bear, birds and of course a friendly owl! This episode contains the story "Good Night, Owl!". I Can Do That! Barney teaches the children that are many things you can do if you just try. The story "Mama, Do You Love Me?" is featured in this episode. Grown-Ups for a Day! Barney and the kids talk about different jobs that they may have when they grow up. They learn that being grown-up will teach them responsibility. This episode could be a possible sequel to "When I Grow Up". Picture This! Barney and gang are spending the day doing arts and crafts. Guest star Tomie dePaola drops by to help out. Look at Me, I'm 3! Baby Bop celebrates her third birthday as Barney and his friends learn about the number 3. Barney and the gang build Baby Bop a very special pink and green tricycle to show they love her. This episode marks the first appearance of B.J. The Exercise Circus Tina's ready to play in a big way after getting her cast removed, and the kids suggest staging a playground circus. Michael, the Ringmaster, introduces Barney, the Balancing Dinosaur; Derek, the Juggler and the Tightrope Twins, Terrific Tina and Magnificent Min. Special Guest Joe Scruggs sings the song that really sets off the silliness, but, in the end the kids learn that exercise is good for your body and can still be lots of fun. Barney also reminds us that hugging is an exercise that's good for the heart! My Favorite Things The children spend the day sharing their favorite things. They know that Barney loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and their common love of song and dance. This episode marks David (Kenny Cooper)'s first appearance, and also stars guest Joe Ferguson. The Dentist Makes Me Smile The children learn about how important it is to eat healthy, exercise and make regular visits to the doctor and dentist. Stop, Look and Be Safe Barney teaches the children safety rules for the playground and around the neighborhood. They learn to never talk to strangers, hold hands when crossing the street and to always wear a seatbelt in the car. This is the only time in Season 2 where B.J. appears without Baby Bop. An Adventure in Make-Believe When BJ needs to learn to use his imagination Barney & Friends help him imagine a pretend jungle. They even save the fair princess Baby Bop! This episode marks David's second appearance, and has only three kids. The Alphabet Zoo The kids decide to turn their classroom into a pretend zoo. They add animals with names starting with all the different letters of the alphabet. They make masks and pretend to be different animals as play several animal games. The highlight is when Julie's Aunt Molly stops by for a visit and tells a wonderful story about a boy and a hopping rabbit! Features storyteller Aunt Molly, who is actually Julie's aunt, and a cameo appearance by Jason, who later becomes a cast member in Season 3. Having Tens of Fun! The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of Mr. Tenagain's trip to the moon. Snack time generates some antics in the kitchen, and a delightful picnic -- visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on the "nicest way to count to 10." A Very Special Delivery Tosha has a big surprise for Barney and the gang. Her mom just gave birth to twins! The children learn about families and make presents for the new borns. This is also David's third and final appearance. Love to Read, with Barney This episode, only available on video in libraries when first available, features clips from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. It contains the Season 2 funding credits (but no PBS logos). The clips are from the episodes Grandparents are Grand, May I Help You, Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose, Hoo's in the Forest, Look at Me I'm 3, My Favorite Things, An Adventure in Make-Believe, and Having Tens of Fun!. If you have a VHS tape containing a Season 2 episode of Barney & Friends, after the credits, you'll see the words saying "This episode of Barney & Friends was produced with financial assistance from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, the Public Broadcasting Service and the Kimberly-Clark Corporation." Funding Before Season 2 premiered on PBS, Kimberly-Clark became a new underwriter of Barney & Friends, joining the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and "Viewers Like You". Another two underwriters, Chuck E. Cheese's and Mead Johnson, began funding this season of Barney & Friends in 1996. On reruns from November 1997 and later, the Barney Says segment was removed from all Season 2 episodes, and also, the 1993 Connecticut Public Television logo was glued at the end of all episodes, but the end credits were unchanged. There was one new underwriter -- Chef Jr. The Corporation for Public Broadcasting, Mead Johnson, and Kimberly-Clark left the show in 1998, and Kellogg's became the last new underwriter for Season 2 of Barney & Friends, until PBS officially ended broadcasts of this season in 1999. Category:Barney & Friends Category:Released in 1993 Category:Discontinued in 1999